Dance Dance Revolution (song)
This article is about the DDR EXTREME boss song Dance Dance Revolution. For other uses, see: Dance Dance Revolution (disambiguation) Song Information Regular Version Artist: DDR ALL STARS BPM: 150 Composition/Arrangement: NAOKI MAEDA First Appearance: Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME Other Appearances: *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME JP CS *DanceDanceRevolution S+ EXTREME Pack *DanceDanceRevolution X2 US CS *DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars Length: 1:37 X-Special Ver. Artist: DDR ALL STARS BPM: 150 Composition/Arrangement: NAOKI MAEDA First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X Length: 1:37 Lyrics To be added later. Song Connections / Remixes *Dance Dance Revolution is a medley of the opening tunes from Dance Dance Revolution 1stMIX to Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX. *Dance Dance Revolution is similar to PARANOiA Revolution: both have charts that are made up of chart fragments of past songs (Dance Dance Revolution's Challenge charts and PARANOiA Revolution's Expert charts) **''PARANOiA Revolution'''s Single Expert chart uses a portion of Dance Dance Revolution's Single Challenge chart. Trivia *Dance Dance Revolution is the Encore Extra Stage song of Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. It is accessible after clearing The legend of MAX on Heavy with a AA rank or better. Unlike every other boss song, Dance Dance Revolution is played on the Challenge difficulty when played as an Encore Extra Stage. **In the arcade version of DDR X, Dance Dance Revolution is one of the X-Special boss songs. In this case, it is the ENCORE EXTRA STAGE X-Special boss song of the DDR EXTREME folder. **In the North American PlayStation 2 version of DDR X2, it is the first FINAL STAGE song. *Dance Dance Revolution is the final MISSION Stage 05 unlock song on DDR Dance Wars. The objectives to unlock it are: *#Clear AM-3P on Beginner difficulty with a score of 850,000 or higher. *#Clear HIGHER on Basic difficulty with 80 combos or longer. *#Clear PARANOiA on Beginner difficulty with a score of 750,000 or higher. *#Clear HIGHER on Difficult difficulty with a B rank or better. *Dance Dance Revolution's Challenge charts are made up of fragments of Expert charts from past songs, in this order: BRILLIANT 2U(Orchestra Groove)→DEAD END→DYNAMITE RAVE→AFRONOVA→END OF THE CENTURY→AM-3P→CELEBRATE NITE→B4U→Original chart. *PARANOiA Revolution's Single Expert chart borrows a portion of Dance Dance Revolution's Challenge chart, specifically the first four measures of the latter chart. *Dance Dance Revolution's Beginner chart was rated a 3 on the old 1-10 scale despite the song being only 150 BPM because of the heavy amount of jumps in the chart. It was rerated to a 1 on DDR SuperNOVA. A similar situation occurs with CHAOS, where the Beginner chart is rated a 4 due to the high Chaos value despite the song being only 170 BPM. *Dance Dance Revolution is the first boss song to have actual lyrics. *None of Dance Dance Revolution's charts have freeze arrows except for the Difficult charts. *As of DanceDanceRevolution 2013, Dance Dance Revolution now has its own background video from DanceDanceRevolution EXTREME. **The X-Special also has the background video, though shown on the purple Replicant D-action stage. *To unlock REVOLUTION, play this song once. The X-Special chart does not count towards this. Gallery Dance Dance Revolution banner.png|Banner. Dance Dance Revolution (X2 AC).png|Album art. File:Dance_Dance_Revolution_(X-Special)_banner.png|X-Special album art. Dance Dance Revolution (X-Special) (X2).png|X-Special album art. Dance Dance Revolution (X2 boss CD).png|CD image. DDR X-Special CD.png|X-Special CD image. Dance Dance Revolution SP-CHALLENGE chart references.png|Single Challenge chart references. (view full image to see them all) Dance Dance Revolution DP-CHALLENGE chart references.png|Double Challenge chart references. (view full image to see them all) Difficulty & Notecounts Regular Version X-Special Ver. Category:Songs Category:NAOKI Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Encore Extra Stage Songs Category:DDR Extreme Songs Category:DDR Dance Wars Songs Category:X-Special Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:Songs with Reratings